Crayon
by Athenadap
Summary: Tanpa Sarada sadar, dibalik wajah papa nya yang terlihat dingin dan datar ternyata tersembunyi hal yang tak Sarada ketahui/DLDR/SASUSAKUSARA


.

Crayon

.

.

.

ATHENADAP

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Rating : T

.

.

.

Sasusakusara AU

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

Summary:

Tanpa Sarada sadar, dibalik wajah papa nya yang terlihat dingin dan datar ternyata tersembunyi hal yang tak Sarada ketahui/DLDR/SASUSAKUSARA

.

.

" _Tadaima_ "

Aku masih berada di dapur ketika mendengar seseorang membuka pintu rumah. Itu pasti mama yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Dengan terburu-buru aku menuangkan makanan yang baru saja aku buat tadi ke piring dan meletakannya di meja makan dengan cepat.

" _Okaeri_ mama." Sahutku pelan sembari berlari kecil dan tersenyum manis menyambut mama di pintu depan. Aku masih menggunakan _celemek_ berwarna pink saat melihat mama sedang melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu.

Mama berdiri dan dan menatapku yang menggunakan _celemek_ sekilas. "Kau memasak makan malam Sarada?" Tanya mama ketika melihat aku menggunakan _celemek_ miliknya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan berjalan kembali ke arah dapur.

"Iyah, aku tahu mama akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Jadi aku memasak makan malam agar mama bisa langsung makan. Mama belum makan malam kan?" Tanyaku sembari menatap mama yang sudah duduk di kursi makan. Kulepaskan _celemek_ yang tadi aku gunakan dan meletakannya di gantungan sebelah lemari es.

Mama menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, setelah operasi tadi mama langsung pulang. Jadi mari kita makan malam bersama." Sahut mama riang.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di depan mama. Mama dengan cepat mengambil nasi dan makanan yang aku buat tadi ke dalam piring. Dan kami makan dalam keadaan hening. Mama sepertinya sudah hafal dengan sifatku yang tidak bisa makan sendirian. Terdengar aneh bukan? Aku tidak bisa makan sendirian, walau di sekelilingku sangat ramai sekalipun. Makan pagi dan malamku pasti selalu ditemani oleh mama, karena papa jarang sekali pulang. Dan saat makan siang, aku pasti dengan Chocho.

Iris _onyx_ milikku menatap wajah mama dalam. Kantung mata hitam menghiasi bawah matanya, bibirnya pucat dan rambut berwarna pink miliknya terlihat kusut. Aku bisa melihat gurat lelah yang tercetak di wajah mama dengan jelas.

Mama bekerja di rumah sakit konoha sebagai dokter spesialis bedah. Pasti sangat capek sekali menghadapi pasien yang datang silih berganti setiap hari. Terlepas dari kesibukannya di rumah sakit dan di rumah, mama tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh di hadapanku. Padahal aku tahu dengan pasti, bahwa rumah sakit tidak akan pernah sepi. Malah selalu ramai.

Mama pasti sangat lelah.

Aku kadang merasa kesal karena papa jarang sekali pulang kerumah untuk menemaniku dan mama. Tapi mama selalu bilang bahwa papa sedang mengerjakan misi khusus yang diperintahkan langsung oleh _Nanadaime_. Jadi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya meng-iya-kan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi.

"Sarada, mama sudah selesai. Mama ingin mandi dulu, jadi biar piring kotornya simpan saja di meja. Biar mama yang cuci setelah mama mandi _okay_?" Mata _emerald_ mama menatap mata _onyx_ milikku. Aku menganggukkan kepala sembari menumpuk piring menjadi satu. "Tentu mama, aku juga sudah selesai. Aku akan langsung ke kamar. _Oyasumi_ mama."

"Oyasumi Sarada"

Aku memundurkan kursi sedikit dan langsung berdiri. Kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar tidurku. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam. Dan ini adalah waktu untukku tidur. Aku membuka pintu dan segera menutupnya rapat, tapi tidak ku kunci. Mama bilang kalau pintu kamar tidak boleh di kunci. Katanya, takut terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan mama tidak bisa cek keadaanku. Padahal, sekalipun pintu kamarku dikunci. Aku yakin mama bisa dengan mudah masuk, atau dengan kata lain adalah _menghancurkan pintunya_. Tapi lupakan.

Badanku lumayan lelah, seharian ini aku, Boruto, Mitsuki dan Konohamaru- _sensei_ telah menyelesaikan misi kami. Misinya _simple_ , hanya menemani anak kolongmerat jalan-jalan. Tapi anak yang harus kami temani lumayan membuat urat-urat kemarahanku dan Boruto tertarik. Tapi syukurlah misi itu sudah kami selesaikan dengan baik.

Aku menganti bajuku dengan baju tidur, karena baju yang tadi sudah tercampur aroma masakan. Dan aku tidak betah. Aku melepaskan kacamataku, mataku agak kabur saat melihat benda di sekitarku. Tanganku terulur mencari tempat kacamata di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku, dan tanpa disengaja tanganku menyenggol gelas plastik kosong dan membuatnya jatuh.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Tanganku memasangkan kembali kacamata di wajahku. Posisiku sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, jadi aku hanya mengedarkan pandanganku. Tapi tidak kutemukan gelas plastik itu di lantai. Akhirnya aku menurunkan tubuhku dan berjongkok untuk melihat ke arah bawah tempat tidurku. _Ah ketemu!_

Tanganku terulur untuk mengambil gelas plastik yang berada lumayan dalam. Alih-alih mengambil gelas, tanganku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, teksturnya terasa tidak asing. Tanganku meraba-raba benda apa ini. Keras, kotak dan ada stikernya?

Melupakan gelas plastik, aku malah menarik benda itu keluar dari bawah tempat tidurku. Benda besar inipun akhirnya berada di tanganku, benda ini tertutupi debu yang cukup tebal. Aku meletakannya di lantai dan berdiri, mengambil tissu di tas kecil milikku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengambil benda itu dan duduk di tepi kasur sambil membersihkan benda itu dengan pelan.

Satu usapan, dua usapan, dan tiga usapan akhirnya membuat benda ini terlihat jelas. Aku tersenyum simpul. Ini adalah benda kesukaanku ketika aku masih kecil, dan aku masih ingat dengan jelas.

Crayon.

Ini adalah crayon milikku yang kata mama dibelikan oleh papa ketika papa sedang berada di _Kirigakure_.

Aku membuka tempat crayon yang lumayan besar itu dengan perlahan. Tempat crayon milikku sendiri berbentuk kotak yang jika dibuka akan membentuk seperti buku.

Dan saat sudah di buka, aku disambut dengan 48 warna berbeda. Dari warna cerah seperti warna putih, sampai yang paling gelap yaitu warna hitam ada di crayon milikku.

Dari yang kulihat, crayon milikku rata-rata tinggal setengah lagi. Bahkan sudah ada yang hampir habis seperti warna hitam, biru tua dan warna pink. Aku melihat tumpukan kertas yang ada diatas crayon milikku.

Ah.

Ini gambaranku.

Ada berbagai macam gambaran yang aku pernah buat. Dan semuanya adalah gambaran aku, mama dan papa. Di gambaran yang aku pegang, papa berada di samping kiriku, dengan jubah hitamnya. Lengkap dengan rambut raven yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Mama di samping kananku, dengan rambut berwarna pink dan jas putih kebanggannya. Dan terakhir, di antara mereka berdua, ada aku yang tersenyum lebar. Aku tertawa pelan. Saking asiknya aku memandangi gambaranku dulu, sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa pintu kamarku dibuka oleh mama.

"Sarada? Kenapa kamarmu masih menyala? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Aku terperanjat kaget dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu. Mama berdiri dengan menyenderkan badannya ke pintu kamar sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat melihatku. Aku hanya mengedikkan kedua bahuku.

"Aku menemukan crayon milikku mama. Lengkap dengan gambaranku dulu." Sahutku sembari tertawa lebar. Mama mendekat ke arah ku, dan duduk di sampingku.

"Coba mama liat." Aku memberikan crayon milikku kepada mama, di dalamnya masih banyak kertas-kertas yang berisi gambarku selain yang aku pegang ini. Mama menerima crayon milikku kemudian melihat satu persatu gambaran milikku.

Mama tiba-tiba teriak. "Ah, mama jadi ingat. Kamu dulu sangat suka mengambar Sarada. Bahkan, berkas-berkas milik mama dan papa pernah kamu buat menjadi kertas gambar." Mama tertawa lebar, bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata.

Aku membelakkan mataku. "Benarkah?" Aku meringis pelan. "Apakah aku senakal itu? Apakah papa marah padaku dulu?" Aku mencoba mengingat memori yang dulu-dulu. Aku tahu pasti mama pasti tidak akan marah padaku, tapi papa?

Mama memperhatikan salah satu gambar milikku. "Papa tidak marah padamu Sarada." Mama menatapku dengan tersenyum. "Padahal mama ingat, itu adalah berkas yang harus papamu berikan kepada _Nanadaime_ besoknya. Alih-alih memarahimu, papa diam saja saat melihatmu mencoret-coret berkas miliknya."

Wow.

Papa yang berwajah datar itu tidak marah padaku?

"Bagaimana mama bisa tahu bahwa papa tidak marah padaku? " Selidikku aneh.

"Papamu diam-diam terjaga sepanjang malam untuk mengerjakan ulang berkas yang sudah kamu corat-coret. Papa mengerjakan ulang berkasnya di kamar, bukan di ruang kerja. Jadi mama ikut terjaga juga sembari menemani papamu. Saat mama tanya apakah ia marah padamu atau tidak, papa menjawab tidak. Katanya gambaranmu lebih berharga dari berkasnya." Mama menjelaskannya dengan lugas.

"Setiap papa pulang, pasti kamu selalu tidur bersama papa. Kamu selalu memeluk papamu saat tidur. Bahkan saat papa sedang mengerjakan ulang berkas yang kamu coret-coret, kamu tetap tidak mau melepaskan papa dan tetap tidur terlelap." Kata mama. "Papa mengerjakan berkasnya seolah-olah tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan pelukanmu yang melingkari badannya. Saat mama hendak menarik kamu dari papa, papa malah bilang 'Jangan. Nanti Sarada terbangun.' Bukankah papa sangat menggemaskan Sarada?"

Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa papaku yang jarang tersenyum itu ternyata sangat sayang padaku. Aku merasakan perasaan bahagia dan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutku. Aku bahkan sempat ragu, apakah papa menyayangiku atau tidak. Dilihat dari ia jarang sekali pulang kerumah untuk menemaniku dan mama. Tapi penjelasan mama meruntuhkan semua pikiran burukku tentang papa.

"Jadi papa menyayangiku? Walaupun papa jarang pulang untuk menemuiku?" Mama meletakkan crayon dan juga kertas-kertas itu di sampingnya. Ia menarik bahuku kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

"Papa sangat menyayangimu Sarada. Papa jarang pulang karena papa sedang melakukan misi penting. Bukan karena tidak peduli padamu. Ia selalu ingat kepadamu Sarada." Kata Mama. Aku melihat mama tersenyum jahil. "Mama punya rahasia, tapi kamu tidak boleh memberitahukan ini pada papa. Janji?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Dan mama mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telingaku. "Kalau papa pulang, coba kamu geledah jubah yang biasa papa pakai diam-diam. Kamu akan menemukan sesuatu di balik jubah milik papa. Ingat, diam-diam."

"Tapi kapan papa pulang?" Tanyaku kepada mama.

"Mama kurang tahu, tapi sepertinya seminggu atau dua minggu lagi. Kamu bisa menunggu kan Sarada?" Mama bertanya balik. Aku kembali menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya tidur." Mama mengambil crayon dan juga kertas-kertas gambarku. Ia meletakannya di dalam laci meja kecil samping tempat tidurku. Kemudian tangan halus mama memegang kedua bahuku dan menarikku pelan agar berbaring. Mama melepas kacamataku dan menyimpannya di atas meja kecil.

Aku tidak bisa melihat mama dengan jelas, tapi aku bisa merasakan saat mama mencium keningku agak lama. Tangannya menaikkan selimut berwarna pink sampai batas leherku.

"Selamat malama Sarada, mama sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu mama." Balasku sembari memejamkan mataku. Mama berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan mematikan lampu, kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Hari ini konoha sangat cerah, matahari bersinar sangat terang. Dan jam 12 siang adalah puncak dari panasnya hari ini. Aku mengelap peluh keringat yang mengalir dari dahiku, papan informasi milik Konoha menunjukan suhu hari ini adalah 35 _derajat celcius_.

Panas.

Sekali.

Bung.

Aku melirik datar ke arah Chocho yang sedang memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Seolah-olah tidak terganggu dengan cuaca panas diluar sana. Dan dia memang tidak merasa terganggu _sama sekali_. Kami sedang berdiam diri di restaurant burger dekat akademi, menghindari panas dari sang matahari di atas sana yang mampu membuatku menjadi Sarada panggang seketika jika terlalu lama berdiam diri di bawahnya tanpa perlindungan apapun. Lupakan.

Tiga burger miliknya sudah habis, dan sebagai penutup ia mengeluarkan keripik kentang dari tasnya. Tangannya membuka bungkus keripik kentang itu dan menyodorkan keripik itu kepadaku. Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dan menatap burger milikku yang belum ku sentuh sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak merasa lapar Chocho." Aku meminum air mineral milikku, merasakan bagaimana air dingin itu membasahi kerongkonganku yang sangat kering. Dan rasanya sungguh nikmat. Chocho mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan mulai memakan kripik kentang miliknya dengan khidmat.

"Bagaimana misimu hari ini Sarada?" Chocho menatapku tanpa berhenti mengunyah. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik hari ini?"

Aku melepaskan kacamataku dan mengambil kain pembersih kacamata dari dalam tas punggung milikku."Tidak ada yang menarik, misiku hari ini hanya menjaga bayi." Chocho terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Keripik kentang di tangannya sudah habis dengan cepat dan ia membuang bungkusnya di tempat sampah samping meja kami. "Jadi habis ini kau mau pulang?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku beberapa kali.

Chocho memajukan wajahnya dan menatap wajahku dalam. Aku risih. "Apa?" ujarku sembari membuang muka ke arah lain.

Chocho dan segala keingintahuannya.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memundurkan wajahnya dariku. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan selidik . "Kau sedang gelisah,dan kau tidak bisa membohongi gadis cantik sepertiku Sarada. Sekarang ceritalah, kau tahu aku bisa menjaga rahasia bukan?"

Aku menggigit bagian dalam mulutku dengan agak keras. Tentu saja aku tahu Chocho tidak akan menyebarkan rahasiaku pada siapapun, dia adalah sahabatku dari kami kecil. Kami mempunyai ikatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, semacam jika aku sedang berbohong pasti Chocho tahu. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Jangan menggigit bagian dalam mulutmu Sarada, kau bisa terluka." Ujar Chocho tanpa melihatku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, bagaimana Chocho bisa tahu? Padahal ia sedang mengambil keripik kentang baru dari tasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu kebiasaanmu saat kau gugup Sarada, aku tahu itu. Jadi kau mau menceritakannya? Apa itu tentang papamu?" Aku membatu seketika.

Chocho benar, aku sedang memikirkan papa sekarang. Lebih tepatnya, aku memikirkan ucapan mama kemarin. Dan tanpa diperintah, mulutku menceritakan ulang kejadian kemarin kepada Chocho dengan helaan nafas sebagai permulaan.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Untuk seorang gadis yang pendiam sepertiku, Chocho adalah teman terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Setelah bercerita panjang lebar, aku bisa merasakan bahwa perasaanku sedikit lebih baik. Ada hal yang sangat aku suka dari Chocho, yaitu jika aku bercerita ia akan mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa mencoba menyela maupun menghakimiku.

Dan saat aku pulang, aku menemukan jas hitam papa tersampir di gantungan samping pintu. Benarkah papa pulang? Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku tanpa sadar, dan akupun meraba jas hitam papa. Benar. Ini adalah jas yang selalu papa gunakan. Dan sekelebat ucapan mama tadi malam pun menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Dengan waspada akupun mengedarkan padanganku ke sekelilingku. Dan aman. Papa tidak ada.

Dengan gerakan pelan, aku mengambil jas hitam yang selalu papa gunakan dan membawanya ke kamarku untuk aku periksa. Ingin membuktikan perkataan mama apakah benar atau tidak. Aku melangkah dengan perlahan-lahan, seolah-olah aku adalah pencuri dirumahku sendiri. Sejenak aku mendengar percikan air shower dari kamar mama. Oke, aku menyimpulkan bahwa papa memang pulang dan sedang mandi. Dan tentu saja ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka.

Sampai di kamar, aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan gerakan hati-hati. Seakan jika nanti aku menutupnya dengan gerakan biasa, aku bisa merusaknya. Oke lupakan.

Aku mendudukan diriku di meja belajar, dan menatap jas hitam papa dengan seksama. Mama bilang, papa punya satu lusin jas hitam yang sama. Papa dan warna hitam adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Oh, biru gelap juga.

Teksturnya sangat halus dan juga tebal, tentu saja. Papa melakukan misi rahasia, yang pasti akan memaksanya untuk berpergian ke berbagai tempat. Entah itu yang sedang musim dingin, atau musim panas. Dan jas pun harus bisa menyesuaikan keadaan papa saat misi berlangsung. Aku tersenyum simpul. Ternyata papa ku memang sepenting ini untuk desa Konoha.

Di dalam jas hitam papa, ada banyak sekali saku. Kunai, kantung minum kosong, uang, dll. Tidak ada yang aneh. Rata-rata adalah barang yang memang seharusnya dibawa oleh orang yang berpergian jauh. Memang jika dilihat, barang-barang bawaan papa itu lebih sedikit dari yang aku pikirkan. Aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku, maksudku adalah aku membongkas jas papa ku karena ingin membuktikan perkataan mama. Tapi ternyata tidak ada. Aku benar-benar kecewa sekarang.

Aku melemparkan jas hitam papaku ke kasur dengan kesal. Kepalaku menengadah ke atas, menatap langit-langit kamarku seraya menghela nafas kasar. Mama ternyata berbohong. Tentu saja harusnya aku tahu, tidak mungkin papa yang berwajah datar itu menyimpan gambaran crayon jelek milikku dan membawanya ke mana-mana. Bodohnya aku malah percaya hal itu.

Padahal aku sudah bahagia ketika mendengar ucapan mama kemarin. Tapi ternyata itu hanya kebohongan semata. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, airmata keluar dari kedua mata onyx milikku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras, agar suara tangisanku tidak terdengar. Aku bisa merasakan ada rasa karat di bibirku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Dan akhirnya aku pun menangis sembari menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika papa akan mendengarkan. Aku berpikir bahwa papa tidak akan peduli kepadaku. Dan suara ketukan pintu menginterupsiku.

"Sarada?"

Aku masih terdiam.

"Sarada apa yang terjadi?"

Dan tanpa dipersilahkan, papa membuka pintu kamarku dan langsung berdiri di sampingku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan papa kepadaku, tapi aku memilih tetap menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sarada, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau berkelahi dengan Boruto?" Tanya papaku dengan nada datar. Lihat? Dia saja bertanya padaku tanpa ada nada khawatir atau apapun! Dan aku menangis lebih keras lagi.

Aku bisa merasakan papa tangan papa mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Papa masih terdiam sembari mendengarkan aku menangis. Dengan kasar aku pun menampik tangan papa yang berada di kepalaku.

"Papa jahat!" Teriakku kencang sembari membalikkan badan dan menatap kedua mata papa dengan geram. Papa mengkerutkan keningnya dengan heran.

"Apa yang kau maksud Sarada?"

"Papa tidak sayang aku kan?!"

Papa makin mengkerutkan keningnya dan memandangku datar. "Apa yang kau maksud Sarada?" Tanya papa untuk kedua kalinya untukku. Aku bisa merasakan nada dingin yang papa ucapkan padaku.

Tapi bukan Sarada namanya, jika terintimidasi oleh tatapan itu. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah jas hitam milik papanya yang tersampir kusut di kasurnya.

"Mama bilang padaku, bahwa papa selalu membawa gambaran krayon yang aku buat saat kecil. Mama bilang bahwa itu adalah tanda bahwa papa sayang padaku. Tapi setelah aku cari di jas hitam milik papa, tidak ada gambaran milikku papa. Apakah itu artinya papa tidak sayang padaku?" Aku bertanya dengan suara setengah teriak. Papa menghela nafas dengan pelan, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, papa menarik tanganku. Papa duduk di kasur, kemudian papa mendudukkan aku di pahanya.

Aku hanya diam memerhatikan papa yang sedang mengambil jas hitam miliknya. "Apa kau yakin sudah mencarinya ke semua saku Sarada?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dua kali dengan mantap.

"Lalu ini apa?" Ujar papa sembari tangannya meraba tempat yang membuat dahiku mengernyit tak paham. Aku mencebik ke arah papa. "Papa, tidak ada saku disana." Kataku sembari memegang ulang guna membuktikan perkataanku.

Eh.

Tunggu.

Ada suara kertas?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, dengan serius aku kembali meraba jas hitam papa di bagian punggung dengan hati-hati. Mata hitamku memperhatikan dengan seksama, ada suara kertas tetapi tidak ada ada kancing yang menandakan bahwa disitu ada saku. Tangan papa mengelus rambutku dengan perlahan yang membuat mata hitam milikku menatap mata hitam milik papa dengan ingin tahu. "Buka Sarada."

"Tapi tidak ada saku papa disini, bagaimana caranya aku membuka ini?"

"Perhatikan dengan seksama, maka kau akan menemukannya."

Aku sedikit sebal dengan papa, kenapa pula dia harus bermain tebak-tebakan denganku sekarang? Tapi aku tetap menuruti apa yang papa ucapkan tanpa banyak berbicara. Warna hitam yang mendominasi jas papa membuat kamuflase yang sangat baik di mataku. Dan membuatku harus fokus mencari cara untuk membuka tempat yang tak terlihat tadi.

Mataku terbelak kaget. Aku merasakannya!

Dengan cepat akupun menoleh ke arah papa, yang dibalas papa dengan anggukan pelan. Oh _Kami-sama_! Ternyata ada resleting tersembungi di jas papa. Lokasinya adalah tepat di balik punggung papa. Tanpa banyak kata, akupun menarik pelan resleting tersebut. Tanganku terulur untuk mengambil benda yang aku tebak adalah gambaranku yang pernah aku buat saat kecil.

Ternyata benar! Ini adalah gambaranku!

Dan yang membuatku kaget, tidak hanya satu. Tapi ada... 3?

"Darimana kau mendapatkan pikiran bahwa papa tidak sayang padamu?" Ujar papa memecah lamunanku. Aku masih terdiam menatap gambaran krayon yang pernah aku buat. Tentu saja aku memperhatikannya bukan karena itu adalah gambaran bagus, melainkan aku masih tidak percaya ternyata ucapan mama adalah benar. Papa menyimpan hasil gambaranku, dan dia bawa kemanapun dia berada.

"Sarada?"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, aku segera melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke leher papa dan kembali menangis kencang. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa papa sedikit tersentak kaget saat aku dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi lambat-laun aku bisa merasakan tangan papa mengelus punggungku dengan gerakan perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang papa kepadaku melalui hal kecil seperti ini.

"Aku pikir papa tidak menyayangiku." Ujarku sembari tersedu-sedu. Papa masih terdiam tidak membalas perkataanku. Seolah-olah memberikan waktu kepadaku untuk mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang berada di hatiku.

"Papa menyayangimu Sarada. Dan papa juga menyayangi ibumu. Papa menyayangi kalian berdua." Sahut papa datar. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Aku bisa merasakan tidak ada kebohongan di suara papa. Dan aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tapi kenapa papa jarang sekali menemuiku dan mama? Apakah papa tahu bahwa mama dan aku sangat kesepian? Aku iri dengan Chocho papa." Aku kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku di bahu papa. "Chocho dan papanya sering bersama-sama. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

Tangan papa berhenti mengelus punggungku, kemudian beralih mengusap rambutku. "Papa sedang menjalankan tugas dari _Nanadaime_ Sarada."

Aku menghela nafas lelah, sudah kuduga. Pasti yang papa katakan adalah kalimat itu lagi. Dan aku sudah memasuki tahap muak. "Apa yang papa kerjakan sebenarnya?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, aku malah merasakan sakit di bagian dahiku.

TUK.

"AW! Apa yang kau lakukan papa? Dahiku sakit!" Pekikku kaget saat merasakan dahiku di tekan agak keras oleh papa. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Maaf Sarada, lain kali ya." Ucap papa sembari tersenyum kecil. "Papa harap kau akan mengerti ketika sudah saatnya."

Aku tahu itu. Papa selalu menjawabku begitu. Aku sampai hafal diluar kepalaku.

Sekilas mataku menatap kertas gambaran crayon milikku, dan aku menarik pelan baju papa. " _Ne_ , papa. Kenapa kau membawa kertas gambaran jelek milikku ini? Ini sangat tidak bagus papa." Ujarku merajuk karena penasaran. Dan jawaban yang papa berikan selanjutnya sudah cukup membuatku yakin akan sesuatu.

"Ini sebagai pengingat Sarada. Bahwa sejauh apapun papa pergi, ada kau dan Sakura yang menungguku di tempat yang bernama rumah. Gambaran krayonmu ini adalah sebagai penghubung yang tak kasat mata. Bahwa ikatan yang kita bertiga miliki tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun itu."

Ah. Aku tahu, walaupun papa terkadang dingin dan kaku. Aku tetap yakin bahwa papa memang menyayangiku dan mama. Meskipun caranya memang menyebalkan, tapi ternyata dia sangaaat sayang padaku dan mama. Aku menyayangimu juga papa.

.

.

XXX

.

.

00.15

Fic gabut akibat holiday. Iya tau ini aneh endingnya dan gajelas, ga usah di perjelas :(

Btw, bad girl good girl lanjut ga yaaa. Maap jga nih aq hiatus lama :( maklum maba dan tugas seabreg ampe sakit kepala gue –,- typo bertebaran maap ya:((((((

Aniweyyyy. Mohon tinggalkan jejak yang bermanfaat ea, with love! -athenadap


End file.
